


Day 11: "But I will never forget this!"

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [11]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Venom and Brock prank Anne :D-------------In all honesty, I haven't seen the movie yet and I thought Anne's name was actually Liz..... idk why?so if it isn't 100% canonnow you know why :x





	Day 11: "But I will never forget this!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floatinglonewanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/gifts).



Eddie watched as Anne walked from the elevator to their apartment.

Both had been waiting for her to come home for the plan to come to action.

 **_Hey, after this can we get tater tots?_ ** Venom asks its host.

_‘Shhh, she’s almost there’_

Finally reaching their door they saw as Anne made a confused sound at seeing their apartment door open.

Suddenly she barged through the door, making the bucket full of eggs fall on her.

Both Eddie and Venom heard the yelp she let out before she yelled: “What the fuck!?”

By that point, both man and symbiote were both giggling messes. They were laughing so much they hadn't noticed that Anne had spotted them and was heading their way.

**_She’s coming!!_ **

Eddie looks up to see Anne’s furious face.

“Oh shit…”

“Oh shit indeed you fucker! This suit cost me forty fucking dollars!” She yells at him.

Eddie was slowly backing away still laughing at his former fiancée who was covered from head to toe in eggs.

“Well think about it like this: at least your hair is gonna be shiny and soft now!”

“This isn’t funny, Brock!”

“ **Ah** come **on** Anne **we** know **you’ll** forgive **us** ,” they both say at the same time and set off down the hall.

“But I will never forget!” she yelled as she watched them as they laughed while they ran away before she could catch their pranking asses.

**Author's Note:**

> For Flo with Luv, Dis ;)
> 
>  
> 
> So Idk much about Venom...  
> I have been reading some of the comics lately but I don't feel knowledgeable enough to do a more serious fic about this pair :/
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always welcome!


End file.
